Definately Insane..
The New Recruit. TakedaInkroe: "Setsuko!" -I called out as I nodded- "You have a new student" HatakeSetsuko: -he would look at ink and his tapped up desk HatakeSetsuko: I do? -he would looked confused- TakedaInkroe: -Is a water clone- "Some Hatake girl.. I'm sure you will find her, just look for arrogance and sarcasm personified" -I grinned.- HatakeSetsuko: -he would glare- "that little...shi...." HatakeSetsuko: -he would cross his arms- TakedaInkroe: -Real me is leaning against a wall now, to Setsuko's right- "And she will require you train her as I taught you" HatakeSetsuko: -he would turn his head- "How about this.... you send her back..." HatakeChihiro: -After breaking free from the guards outside, she slipped through the hall and burst through the door. She spoke in a loud voice not caring what she was interupting.- " Onii-san! Im not going anywhere!" -Her tone was childish and stubborn way.- HatakeSetsuko: -he would shoot a glare at Inkroe- "you basterd..." -he would turn his head to the little girl- "Go home!" TakedaInkroe: -I turned my head almost as soon as the door was opened, looking away from the door to the wall and pulling down my headband.- "It seems you have been told.." HatakeChihiro: "You can't make me go back alone. Either you come with me or we both stay." -She walked up to him and stood her ground, pouting up at him.- NamikazeJinora: -a loud screech and flapping of wings was heard as a large barn owl dived in through the crack of the large doors to the office. as the predator bird flew in, it flew straight towards Ink and dropped a small folded up sheet of paper right at him before quietly finding a spot to rest on his left shoulder.. farthest away from Samehada- HatakeSetsuko: -he would sigh- "I have work here... I can not go home and besides why would you follow me???" -he would watch the bird fly in as he would ready the executioners blade- "owl sounds great for dinner..." TakedaInkroe: -I watched the bird fly around stupidly after delivering the sheet of paper, slowly but surely it flew back to the window where it promptly flew into the closed window, falling down in a slump to the ground. My left eye was now covered and I looked to the paper with my right eye.- HatakeChihiro: -She glared up at him.- "What do you mean why would I follow you? Why wouldn't I?? " The Bird. NamikazeJinora: -the owl gets up from crashing into the window and sits calmly on the desk and shuts its eyes for a moment before staring at the person reading the message.. The message was from Jinora who had taken the time to write a message to home.. when the paper was unfolded it revealed a mass of black ink text from the top of the paper to the bottom.. although one would expect a letter from a girl to be neat and tidy.. this specific letter could only be described as a mass of illegible text with the occasional ink splatters here and there, perhaps the owl had to fly threw a storm.. or perhaps jinora's handwriting was just this atrocious.. the only legible part of the letter was NamikazeJinora: the number "5"- HatakeSetsuko: -he would walk over to the child as he glared down at her- "Listen kid...I am not sure why you followed me nor how long you have been snooping around... but yeah...." HatakeChihiro: " Im not a kid!." - She looked at him defiantly. A burning spark of determination in her eyes.- HatakeSetsuko: -he would pat her had- "Okay Shorty..." TakedaInkroe: -I tilted my head as I looked down to it, some scrap of paper delivered by a rogue owl.. my colour blind eye only able to notice splatters of ink on the page, clearly this was some seal gone wrong.. I shrugged and kicked the paper into the pile of torn papers Setsuko had cut in half.- HatakeSetsuko: -he would look over- "Whats the matter Old man? can't read that letter that stupid owl brought you?" HatakeChihiro: -She looked at the floor annoyed, a tiny smile forming on her lips. She hated being called short by just about anyone...except him.- HatakeSetsuko: -he would look back down to the kid- So your a Hatake... how so? TakedaInkroe: -I gritted my teeth and looked up, to my own eye height and then turned, pacing, walking, striding, towards the boy I had mashed and beaten as a child.- "Did you say something, boy?" -Now standing four feet in front of him and the girl I was taller then both of them and was considering actually using Samehada in the fight which Setsuko challenged me to now.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would grin looking at Inkroe- "I guess your hearing is going too huh?" -he would say this overly loud as he would turn his back to ink and opened the door- NamikazeJinora: -the owl's feathers fluffed up greatly and trotted over to Ink holding another letter in its beak. the front of the sheet had illegible handwriting that could be deciphered to be "Na--ka- -- Jin--a" , when the paper was folded there would be yet again.... another wall of illegible text with the words "home" "soon" "Cabbage" "Midget" "Roko" "Success" and "shape transforma-" being barely legible, included in the folded letter was a small wrinkle piece of paper with a clean cut circle in the center of it- Disrespect begets Death. TakedaInkroe: -I opened my eye wide, glancing this moment of weakness, my right hand raised to grasp the hilt of Samehada, its winding coiled mass twirling through the air to meet my own hand as a snake might find a branch to climb, it was obeying my will.. it wanted to assist me.. assist me as I silently pounced into the air, travelling the distance between us in 0.13 of a second, the blink of an eye. My left foot moving and moved to place itself onto the hole in Kubikiribocho, ensuring that with the addition of my exceptional strength his sword would be making no movement, my right hand and Samehada now were parellel to his throat, Samehada's bandages moving to just an inch before his face and more importantly throat, ready to shred and tear his windpipe to ribbons as my left hand as moving around his left side, only another inch or so from grabbing at his headband and holding it firmly to his face, as if to shield his precious eye from the bloodsplatter which would shortly follow the..- "Silent Killing Technique.." -I muttered, as the only noise which would be made with my movement and preperation, the entirety of my motions and choices silent as the grave before my whisper would fill his ears and Samehada meet his eyeline. Holding my position solidly.- HatakeSetsuko: -As Setsuko was going to leave he would hear the motions of Inkroe’s feet as the glided across the floor and went to strike at Setsuko. He would quickly sign his hands “Ram → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake”, as he would body replace himself with a piece of Inks desk. Setsuko was now 10 feet away from him as he laughed- “Oh did I trigger something deep within.” –he would grin under his mask- “hey kid… you might want to leave… this is going to get nasty” HatakeChihiro: -She blinked and everyone was in diferent places than a second ago. Confusion and fear spread through her in her surpried daze. Setsuko's voice snapped her out of it and she moved away from the weird looking sword squirming a few feet above her. She walked backwards until she hit the wall.- Out of the massacre.. Into the shark tank. TakedaInkroe: -My Water Clone who was still at the desk where Setsuko landed reached out his hand and performed the hand seals.. Tiger, Ox, Dragon, Hare, Dog, Bird, Rat, Clone Seal, Dragon, Ram- "Unfortunate.." -It muttered, not five feet behind Setsuko just as he arrived and spoke the words "Oh did I trigger something deep within." -By time he had said “hey kid… you might want to leave… this is going to get nasty” the Water Clone was already performing the Water Shark Bullet technique, itself becoming very tired in the process but by doing so it had created a ten feet tall, twenty foot long and ferocious water shark of its own chakra and body. Its jaws opened up six feet wide and in a great snapping motion it would attempt to snap his head, shoulders, spine.. clean from his hips.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would pause hearing the sound of the water flowing at him as the water sharks mouth would snap shut and open in a biting motion. With the jaws open it was a height of 10 feet but when closed it was near 5 feet seeing that the mouth of a shark can only open half of what the body is. This shark seemed to be based on an actual real shark but only made of water. Setsuko would push off his feet hard to leap over it to avoid the hit. Twisting his body he would land onto his feet pulling up his headband and pulling into Ink’s chakra network. He would then attempt to cast the genjutsu “Demonic Illusion: Raging Piranha” If this worked Inkroe would see his own Shark would have passed Setsuko by now and crashed into the walls of the room flooding it with water. Two sets of Kunai would go flying in the direction of Inkroe as he would be strung up underwater and held helpless as if he was on a cross. Even if he was to look at his surroundings he would see that his roof was attached to those kunai, his water would appear the same as well as the sounds would be just about accurate. The only thing he would have to see through was the tempature was a little off. Only off by a couple of degree’s. He would then see a small cloud coming at him in the distance as it would come at him quicker and quicker. This was a rapid swarm of Piranha’s coming to rip Inkroe apart. They would begin ripping and taring him apart, taring the flesh off his skin and pulling the bones out. As the blood flowed through the water it would send these piranhas into more of a frenzy. Making the sensation become greater and greater, making it hard for Ink to be able to think straight. All the while in reality Setsuko would pull back his right leg back the Executioners Blade and thrusted it in a throw like motion at the neck of Inkroe. As he would spin he would then face the water clone as he would place his hand in the sign of the ram, “Water Style: Violent bubble wave!” –he would build up a large amount of bubbles into his mouth as he shot them into the direction of the clone attempting to drown it out as it crashed through the wall and into the streets of Yonshi village. Setsuko would fall to the floor charging back at the direction of Inkroe as he would go to get his blade back.- TakedaInkroe: -As I found myself being put into a Genjutsu one which I knew to be my own students creation I recognised all too quickly that Samehada was not drinking the chakra filled chaka and making it into a puddle or less.. the left corner of my mouth twitched and performed the Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change.. not so much concerned about the fact I was sending his own genjutsu back onto him like a mirror of all his efforts, the major benefit to this though was often not the act of reversing the genjutsu back onto its user and releasing oneself from its grasp, but the Mirror Heaven and Earth Change caused a large deal of mental damage temporarily to the sufferer of it, leaving them nearly entirely unable to react for moments. I found myself in a shallow puddle of water, understanding that my Shark had missed its target and I shrugged. Watching Setsuko's body react to the reversal.- HatakeChihiro: -She slid down the wall until her smal body hit the floor. She didn't understand what was going on. One second they were moving the next they were still. Her eyes went from one person to the next, her body frozen under the massive aura of chakra in the room.- "..this is not the end of this!" HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would feel himself being casted into the genjutsu as he would grab his head falling to ground. He would hold his head as he would growl being in extreme pain. He would look up at ink as he would not know what to do next… may this was a bad idea to actually challenge a kage. This was more about respect though and about proving his own that he would fight till his last breath. He would get up still holding his head as he would reach back pulling off the Executioners Blade. “You won’t do this… this is not the end of this!” –more frustrated he would look for a way out of this without losing his life.- TakedaInkroe: "No.. but this is." -My water clone was now stood just a few inches from Setsuko as he had fell, now standing up with Kubikiribocho in hand, it used the last of its effort to jump at and above him, exploding into nothing but a large mass of water and chakra as it fell from existance into a large sphere of water above and around him, I myself had leapt back to Setsuko now, in one hand I performed the hand seals: Snake, Ram, Horse, Hare, Ram, Horse, Hare and finally I placed my hand into the wave of water which was cascading down infront of him and uttered.- "Water Prison.." -My right hand held Samehada in the direct path of Kubikiribocho to my body, meaning that any direct strike would merely be parried by the bandaged hulk of scales.- HatakeSetsuko: -seeing that he knew Inkroe would not back off Setsuko, he would be forced to escape some how. He would quickly sign his hands performing the body replacement technique again but this time he would replace his body with this new Hatake Girl. “Ram → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake” and poof! He was now by the door and that girl was stuck in the water prison. Part of Setsuko felt bad but at the same time he would need to think of a way to beat him. Wasting no time he would run out the door and into the streets of the Yonshi village.- "He runs faster these days.." TakedaInkroe: -I lifted Samehada up only a few inches, until it touched the surface of the water prison.. draining all the chakra entirely from the sphere of water, leaving the girl free to move.. and more importantly breathe.. if there was one shred of humanity in my bones, it was that I believed that no one should die without being able to defend themselves.. and drowning a girl on the basis that she was forced into my attack.. that was not in my core beliefs..- "He runs faster these days.." -I muttered.. not entirely sure if she would have heard me, or been too occupied with avoiding from choking.- HatakeChihiro: -Before she knew it she was inside the floting sphere of water and setsu was out the door. She didn't have time to feel rage, she was too busy choking on water. She had swallowed some and couldn't breath, hence the name water prison jutsu. Her vision had blurred from lack of oxygen and she felt real fear at the thought of drowning. Shortly after the sphere dissapeared ans she fell to the floor, coughing up water and gasping for air.- Category:Battle Category:Event